


Under the Stars

by SebastianStan



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Cuddles, Fishing, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, They go camping, theres a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStan/pseuds/SebastianStan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar takes Khadgar camping and teaches him how to fish.</p><p>Thats it, thats the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miragoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miragoat/gifts).



> For miragoat

“What are you doing?”

Khadgar looked up at him, his hands already out in front of him and the blue glow of magic slowly fading from his fingertips. “What?”

“You can’t just catch fish with magic.” Lothar glares at him.

“Why not?” Khadgar asks childishly. They were situated in front of the river flowing between Elwynn and Duskwood.  Lothar had the bright idea to take Khadgar camping –real camping that didn’t involve a cavalry and dangerous missions. A trip that was supposed to be relaxing, but was making Lothar more frustrated by the minute as he realized the young mage knew almost nothing about camping that didn’t involve magic.

“Because that’s not fishing.”

“But it’s faster this way.” Khadgar argued, which almost made Lothar regret taking him on this trip.

“That’s not the point, kid. Just use a pole, it’s not that hard.” He throws a pole to Khadgar before tending to his own, easily casting it and sitting down to wait for a bite. He side-eyed Khadgar, watching him fumble with the bait and attempt to cast a line, rather poorly. Lothar smirks at him as he grumbles and pulls back his line to recast. Only this time his hook gets caught on his cloak, pulling it right over his head when he tries to cast it again. Lothar fell back laughing while Khadgar struggled to right his cloak out.

“That was not funny.” Khadgar huffs and pouts at him and Lothar takes pity on him, wiping his eyes as he calms down from laughing.

“It was from my end.” Lothar gets up and moves closer to Khadgar, handing the pole back to him. “You just need a bit of practice. Here, let me show you.”

He gets behind Khadgar, his hand covering the mage’s over the pole in a gentle grip. He stands close behind him, looking over Khadgar’s shoulder as he talks quietly in his ear. “Swing from the side, let your wrist do the movement.”

He helps Khadgar through the movement, making a nice cast into the water and pulls away, but only slightly. The dark blush over the mage’s cheeks doesn’t escape his notice and Lothar smiles at him. His intentions for taking Khadgar on this trip weren’t just because he thought the boy needed to learn real survival skills, but he couldn’t help teasing him just so he could see that cute blush on his face.

“Now just wait until you feel a pull on the line.”

They waited in silence, Lothar staying just behind Khadgar until a fish caught on the line.

 “Oh!” Khadgar gasped as he held tight to the pole while the water rippled where a fish was thrashing on the other end. Lothar moved in quickly, bringing his arms around to help keep the pole steady and jerked it back. “Pull it back fast so the hook sticks, then you can reel it in.” He said as he helped Khadgar do just that.

Together they reeled in a brilliant smallfish, it was small as its name suggested, but if they could catch a few more they would have enough for dinner tonight. Lothar smiled at the excited grin on Khadgar’s face as he held out the fish to show him. That was one of the things he liked about the mage, seeing him get so excited over something so simple, but to him it was an accomplishment.

“See, fishing isn’t so bad. Now we just need to catch a few more and then we can get dinner started.”

The rest of the evening went smoother, Lothar catching most of the fish but that didn’t damper Khadgar’s excitement every time he managed to catch his own. When they had enough fish, Lothar went about cleaning them while he sent Khadgar to set the fire up. He allowed Khadgar to use magic to start the fire only because he secretly like seeing the mage’s eyes light up when he performed a spell. Never mind that it was also faster and with the light fading from the sky the air became cooler.

Dinner was rather quiet as they ate, though Lothar could still see the joy in Khadgar’s face as he ate the fish he had caught. Seeing him happy always put Lothar in a better mood, even if he tried not to show it.

After they were finished they stayed by the fire, soaking in the warmth and gazing at the stars. Silently, Khadgar got up and retreated to the tent behind them. Lothar sighed, wondering if he had missed his chance when Khadgar returned, a large fur blanket in his hands.

“Where did you get that?” Lothar asked surprised. He didn’t remember seeing that in their packed supplies and there was no way Khadgar had killed something that large and skinned it without Lothar knowing.

“Taria gave it to me….from Llane’s collection. She said it wasn’t being used anyway and thought it might help while we were out here.” Khadgar seemed a bit sheepish as he sat close to Lothar on the ground and wrapped the fur around both of them, their backs leaning against the log behind them.

Lothar pulled the fur further around him, not because he was cold but because the action caused him to be closer to Khadgar, their sides soon pressed flush together. Khadgar glanced over to him briefly before he turned away again. It was too dark to tell, even with the fire going, but Lothar could just imagine a blush gracing those cheeks once again.

“Do you….know any astronomy?” Khadgar asked.

“Only what I need to for direction.”

Lothar could see his demeanor change and light up as he went on to point out different stars and name them off, going on about their origins. Lothar hardly paid attention to what was being said but watching the joy on the mage’s face as he explained was enough to keep his focus. Though his focus was trained on Khadgars face rather than the sky.

“…what?” Khadgar asked when he turned to look at him.

“You’re rather adorable when you’re enthusiastic about something.”

Khadgar stared at him wide-eyed before ducking his head against the fur pulled up around his neck. Lothar wasn’t having any of that and gently reached over, his fingers caressing over one of his soft cheeks to turn his face back towards him. They were impossibly close now, Lothar looking into Khadgar’s dark eyes, seeing the flicker of light from the fire reflecting off of them.  The moment was quiet but tense as they looked at each other before Lothar moved in slowly, his eyes closing as he finally _finally_ pressed his lips into Khadgar’s.

“……why did you do that?” Khadgar whispered once they pulled away far too soon.

“Because I wanted to,” Lothar replied just as softly. “Because….I like you, Khadgar.”

He wasn’t sure if it was because it had been one of the rare moments he actually used the kid’s name or what, but Lothar was equally stunned when Khadgar leaned forward to kiss him again. This time the kiss was longer, their heads tilted as their lips moved together, Lothar could feel one of Khadgar’s hands reach up to grip his tunic trying to pull him even closer. A tongue peaked out; just barely ghosting over his lips before Khadgar was pulling away, breathing a bit more heavy now.

“Why’d you do that?” Lothar asked him teasingly.

Khadgar smiled at him and damn if that look didn’t make Lothar’s heart melt. “Because I wanted to.”

Lothar wrapped an arm around Khadgar’s back, pulling him in closer so there was no chance of any room between them now. They stared up at the stars together with Khadgar resting his head on Lothar’s shoulder and in the warm glow of the fire the mage had a thought.

_Maybe camping isn’t so bad, if I get to spend it like this with Anduin._


End file.
